i can't think of one! but read this!
by Paperback Writer1
Summary: This is a beginning of a sweet series! check it out... Bond is in a new adventure.... :-P


CHAPTER ONE  
  
11:00 PM  
  
LONDON, ENGLAND  
  
The room was dark except for the dim light of the computer screen. A hand put a CD-ROM into the computer. The screen froze for a minute, and then it flashed "Access Denied". The hand took the disc out and slid another in. This time it worked. The hands typed furiously.  
  
Bill Tanner knocked on the door to M's office and let himself in. M looked up, quite surprised. Bond was sitting with her. She was probably giving him a new assignment. "What is it?" M said in a sharp tone.  
  
"Pull up Lab 207," Tanner demanded. M shot him one of her many glances, but she did as he asked. She blankly looked at her screen.  
  
"Get them out of there," M ordered.  
  
James ran out of the office with his Walther PPK in hand. He shouted down the hall to a man wearing a black suit, "Get moving, lab 207".  
  
The intruder looked towards the door for a second and pulled out a Palm Pilot. The Palm was shoved into a pocket. The intruder silently opened the door and peered out, and then took a quick glance back at the computer. There was still a disk on the table, but at the sound of feet, the intruder slipped out the door and started running down the hallway.  
  
Bond was approaching behind. The intruder slammed open an "EXIT" door and started running up the metal stairs, while attempting to shoot at the light switch. Clearly the intruder did not miss, the lights went out in the stairwell. Bond was now following. "Stop," Bond said firmly. The stairs stopped banging (okay let me explain. You know those metal stair cases with the holes in them? And they shake and make noise when you walk on them? Well that's the staircase.). Both of them were breathing heavily. The intruder shot a couple shots downward and then continued running up the stairs. Bond quickly followed. He heard two thumps that sounded as if something was falling down the stairs, but it was too dark to see what it was. Then 007 heard the door open at the top. He ran up faster than before. When he was on the roof of MI6, the intruder had left.  
  
CHAPTER TWO  
  
NOON  
  
PARIS, FRANCE  
  
"Mr. Harrington," said a tall man with dark brown hair.  
  
"What?!" Mr. Harrington barked back.  
  
"The disk," he paused. "The disk was left there." the man said timidly. Mr. Harrington glanced up with evil eyes. He was sitting in a nice office. A black flat screen monitor was on the corner of his mahogany desk.  
  
"Miller was stupid enough to leave it there?"  
  
"Well, no. But Bond."  
  
"Stoltman, you better get Miller in here right now. I'll be needing an explanation," Mr. Harrington said coldly.  
  
"Yessir."  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
M was talking to Bill Tanner over a cup of coffee. "The disc is the only thing that will give us a clue to whom it was," Mr. Tanner was saying. "The keyboard, mouse, even the chair were tested. Nothing showed up. Bond's files were on the disc."  
  
M shot her eyes up at Tanner. "Bond's?" Tanner nodded.  
  
Things hadn't been going well at MI6 the past month. They were converting to a new computer system (Windows XP possibly? lol, that's a joke :-P), and Q had just retired. Everything was just starting to get better. This was the perfect time for anyone to strike, and M knew it. She was very frustrated over the whole ordeal. "But why did it have to be James?" she thought to herself.  
  
CHAPTER 4  
  
"Damn it, Miller! I thought this would be an easy one for you. But no, you never make anything easy," Harrington shouted in his British accent. He was mad.  
  
A woman was standing in his office. She looked about 26. Her long, golden hair shimmered. "Look," she said firmly. "If I would have died you wouldn't have had the disk, or me to go back and do all your little crappy jobs that you won't do yourself. Now I'm here and I'll go back and get the dang thing if your so mad about it," she said while rolling her eyes.  
  
Harrington stared at her. No one ever had talked to him like that before. It was an unwritten rule, don't get Mr. Harrington mad. He raised his eyebrow and opened his desk drawer. Mr. Harrington took out a silver gun. And laid it on his desk. "I don't want to have to use this." The girl looked at him. She knew she "broke the law".  
  
"I've got a job for you, Miss Miller." Harrington said with a wicked smile.  
  
Now I've got to go but I will write more. that is if you like it. Please R&R! 


End file.
